


Way past sixty-five

by blanchettstruck



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F, Heist Wives, loubbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchettstruck/pseuds/blanchettstruck
Summary: A glimpse of Debbie Ocean & Lou's lives (and their relationship), from when Debbie is still incarcerated, until after the heist.





	1. Chapter 1

> Well sometimes I go out by myself  
>  And I look across the water  
>  And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
>  And in my head I paint a picture 

Running a club was starting to get old. She stared into the distance, behind her the rush of boxes filled with vodka bottles being carried to the kitchen, young girls topping big gallons with just the right amount of water. She tried to remember the first time she ever did that: slightly scared of getting caught and having to deal with some drunk man’s complaints – there was no reason to be fearful, though. She never, ever feared men; and she’d done many worse, risky things and never once had been caught.

Unlike Debbie… It’s been over 5 years, she thought. She never understood how Debbie Ocean could be such a fool. She was an Ocean, after all. And for what? For _that_ man? He had the looks, alright. But what else? He could talk about art. So what? She turned around, trying not to lose her chill. He wasn’t worthy. 

The nightclub was on full swing, loud music making the walls thump, a bunch of young, reckless New Yorkers dancing to the beat of the latest Gaga song. She couldn’t help but notice how she always attracted people’s attention, her coolness only adding to the charm. She was like that, too, once: young and blonde, eyes scanning colorful nightclubs and inevitably landing on icy, mysterious older women who always seemed to have everything under control, including herself. It felt like a lifetime ago, but it used to be part of her routine, spending the night on unknown beds and snatching a few souvenirs before going back home. That’s how her hands grew skillful in every way, though stealing something big or small was usually the same amount of fun – it added to the adventure, it was part of the allure, but never the primary reason. Unlike Debbie, who lived for the thrill of the heist. 

_Enough with the fucking reminiscence_ , she stopped herself. It was still early, but she figured she might allow herself the luxury of going home, have an early night. Loud, busy places often made her think of Debbie, those fun times when they’d pickpocket around a few selected nightclubs, the cherry on top of their little bingo fun; the cherry on top was actually what would come afterwards, but she’d rather not get too caught up in those bittersweet memories. _That was the damn point_ , she uttered. It was too loud and no one could hear her – that was what often made her overthink. Normal people are used to concentrating in silence, but to her it was quite the opposite: silence bored her, noise kept her alert, alive, able to solve problems more easily, thinking about a thousand things all at once. _Time to go home to some boring quiet_ , she let out in a convincing tone nobody could catch over the loud remixed music. 

She walked through her own door feeling the mild April wind blowing softly against her skin, messing her hair a little; the view was amazing, peaceful enough for her to relax, close enough to Manhattan to keep her alert, happy, enthusiastic. It’d been a little over five years since she moved there, though some might say it had just happened given the messy décor and casual boxes scattered throughout the living room. She had more important businesses to attend than redecorate, or maybe she just felt more comfortable in the right dose of chaos. 

After pouring herself a scotch, she wondered which takeout leftover she would heat up for dinner, deciding on the spaghetti Bolognese. 

***

Lou was what people normally defined as _cool_. She was tough, impossible to bend; a tall blonde who was usually seen riding her motorcycle, wearing eccentric suits and lots of bling. Mostly everyone knew her as Lou, nothing else needed – she was one of those women who did not need to announce a surname in order to make an impression. On the contrary, her husky voice and slightly pronounced Australian accent would do it. This was a woman who wouldn’t take no for an answer, who always found a way around, whose hands had become tough otherwise life would slap her in the face. And yet there was one person who knew there was a soft side to this tenacious woman; she was miles away, spending her night in a cubicle, probably alone because she surely would have found a way to be put in solitary confinement for she couldn’t stand sharing a cell with three or four other prisoners. Unlike Lou, Debbie needed silence to think, and there was no doubt she was using her time wisely to plot her comeback, just like there was no doubt Lou would tag along as the loyal partner in crime she’d been for years and years. 

There wasn’t much need to talk when it came to Debbie and Lou, they were perfectly able to understand each other with looks, gestures, touch. A lot was left unsaid, an arrangement both women were more than fine with: it wasn’t miscommunication, they simply understood each other without further ado. 

Lou thought of her accomplice as she finished her fourth drink, alone in her kitchen, one foot up on an old wooden chair, the other on the slightly dusty floor. She attempted to browse through her contact list, but gave up a few seconds later because there was only one person she’d like to call after the third drink, and she was out of reach at the moment, thanks to her own stupidity. The blonde headed upstairs, her strong steps making a statement even if there was no one to witness. On her mind, unwelcoming memories of when she used to lead a thrilling life, a dull contrast to her current mundane routine of the bar owner who did _almost_ everything by the book.

_Fuck it_ , she sighed as she fell onto her bed, throwing her velvet blazer on the floor. If Debbie hasn’t done me the courtesy of leaving my mind all day, I might as well do this while I think of her – because I’m thinking of her. Days like these, she was grateful not to have neighbors. Not because the buzz could get embarrassingly loud, Lou wasn’t one to feel embarrassed. But because it was nice to be allowed a nice degree of privacy, a luxury her felon partner did not have at that very moment. Can she sense I’m doing this because of her, she wondered, touching herself. And then she didn’t wonder anymore, letting out a loud moan that was also a sigh of relief, and exhaustion, and longing, all at once. She kept still while her head spun around lightly, her anger disappearing into the mix of four whiskeys and a quick orgasm, a combination she had, unfortunately for her, become way too familiar with lately.


	2. Chapter 2

Over five years ago, Lou’s life changed for the worst. Prior to that, she had spent a lot of time alone, but was having enormous difficulty getting used to it again – it’s hard to build a wall back up once someone has sweetly torn it down.  
Debbie’s imprisonment came as a shock to her, and deep down she blamed herself a little, for she was sure it would never had happened if both of them hadn’t fallen out. She knew Debbie would roll her eyes and take full offense because it implied that she was vulnerable without Lou, which is why the blonde had vowed to never utter those words in front of her partner in crime. For months and months she debated visiting her in jail, but would always end up drinking and having a meaningless one-night stand instead – seeing Debbie in prison would be too painful, for both of them. She knew Debbie was too proud to admit her vulnerability, and she would have hated being seen by anyone, especially Lou.  
There were days when the club owner was almost okay, until she wasn’t. She missed Debbie dearly, but it was way, way more than that: she worried about her, her health, her state of mind; and about their own relationship. She tried to tell herself that it would be inevitable for her to move on in case things didn’t work out for them again, but the idea seemed simply absurd. They functioned better together than apart, and her best hope was that Debbie would be released soon for good behavior, and things would go back to what they once were. Some days she could almost convince herself that was going to happen sooner rather than later. 

***

Lou rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened before she fell asleep a couple of hours before.  
She did not need an alarm to wake up, she knew it was time when the light started streaming in her bedroom, strings illuminating her large bed with mismatching sheets. Debbie would definitely complain about those sheets. She rolled her eyes at the idea, slowly thinking (it was too early for paced thoughts) that it was quite odd how little Debbie had left her mind in the past days.  
She had a few calls to make in the morning, mainly to some vodka suppliers and the cleaning company. She pondered, deciding to get up, make some coffee and hit the road – it would help her wake up and put her mind at ease.  
The morning air was still chilly as she speeded up along Brooklyn Queens Expressway, the sea a blue blur, the road ahead an infinite realm of possibilities. It had become her own little game, every time she thought of Debbie, she would trick her mind into thinking about something else – and God, didn’t she keep busy. At times, the list of things to think about would come before Debbie’s smell could trigger a reaction, causing her to be somewhat certain she was losing her mind. How much longer until she’s finally released, she would briefly wonder before contemplating literally anything else, from air to brain surgery, to motorbikes.  
She pulled over near Shore Road Park to take in the view whilst breathing deeply and slowly, her own form of therapy. Lou was a simple woman, she didn’t need much in order to be happy. She did not care for money or luxury, and for a long time she dreamed of a life that consisted of herself and her freedom only. But that was definitely a long, long time ago. 

*** 

Debbie Ocean hadn’t had such a good night’s sleep in several months. The secret to the inner peace she was feeling when she woke up was, besides rehearsing her carefully crafted speech time and time again, the certainty that her angel face could fool almost anybody – let alone some dumb parole officer. Therefore, surprise was the last thing she was feeling as she walked out of prison after what felt like a lifetime. Her long, wavy hair fell over her shoulders like a brown cascade with hazel highlights; the party dress bore some unpleasant memories she fought hard to forget, but for Debbie Ocean revenge was the only road to forgetfulness.  
At some point, and for no longer than a brief moment, she thought she might never be able to walk like that again, completely free, in broad day light. Being incarcerated messed with people’s heads, and that’s how she found out she wasn’t immune to that kind of fear. She was out now, though, and apart from occasional anger-filled bursts, she was eager to get back to work, catch up with friends, and make very good use of her freedom.  
For a split second, she almost ditched her initial plan and ran to meet Lou; deep inside – and not so deep as well – that’s what she was most looking forward to. However, she realized she’d better stick to being reasonable and not contact her until the next day. Despite the glamorous outfit, she truly felt like she had just been released, and that’s not how she’d pictured their encounter. They had parted under unfortunate circumstances, and the last thing she needed right now was Lou feeling guilty about that upon laying eyes on her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to Chris for reading my lines when I'm in doubt, and always giving me the best feedback. <3

There are a few things a hot bath won’t cure, Sylvia Plath once said. Contemplating the view and her perfect plan, Debbie Ocean couldn’t help but agree. True, her desire for revenge was still there, and it would be for weeks to come. The small thefts she’d pulled off in the past hours were fun, and not everyone would be able to claim a hotel room like that for free and snatch branded make-up plus fancy attire along the way, but honestly, it was nothing. The best was yet to come, and it included jewels, fucking glamorous Couture, and the plain satisfaction of a heist skillfully operated under the glare of the media.  
Growing up in her family hadn’t been easy, constantly trying to prove herself to the boys. Not all of them thought being a girl was a disadvantage, but many did, unfortunately. And she knew that this was the kind of heist that would make Danny proud, wherever he was. Prouder than when she managed to steal his beloved watch, a gorgeous possession she wore like a medal of honor. The plan was flawless, and as much as she would like to admit, she wouldn’t be able to do it alone: there was a piece of the puzzle missing, one she would be seeing again tomorrow. The only person she could count on, the one she knew would never disappoint.  
Debbie looked out, the large glass window framing the breathtaking city view and making it look like a Van Gogh painting, the lights far ahead yellow strokes of a firm brush, the cars in the background sounded like an orchestra playing a melody about her freedom – oh, how comforting the City could be sometimes. And peace took over as the warm water washed away each one of the lousy, long days spent in prison. But the past was behind her, and on her mind there was only a bright, exciting future. Prison was merely a bump along the way, something to force her to learn from her own mistakes, like an inevitable life lesson.

***  
_I fucking knew it_ , Lou thinks as she stares at her phone, smugness and relief clouding her eyes for a moment. She breathed out slowly, releasing part of the tension her shoulders had sheltered for a couple of awfully long years. And then there was the smile – confused at first, and then broad, just broad. It made the loud music go lower, it made the heat emanating from the dance floor of her own nightclub feel like a warm greeting you get when you arrive home after walking outside in the winter, gelid wind cutting against your face and suddenly everything feels softer and nicer. And it was only a goddamn text message, but it was a lot more as well: it was Debbie reaching out to her, the confirmation that they’d be seeing each other the next day, the promise that everything was going to be all right despite years of shattering absence. So she smiled, and for a moment she didn’t care about how they’d parted ways, her own guilt blissfully forgotten.  
It was fleeting. Because whilst she smiled, part of her was working out that the reason why Debbie wanted to see her was no more than lack of choice. She didn’t have many contacts, Danny was (presumably) dead, who would she turn to? Lou was the obvious answer. Convenient, loyal. The easiest route back in the game and boy, she must be missing the game. Did she miss her, too? Or was she just angry, seeking revenge to right her wrongs? Those were questions she didn’t want to ask out loud, but that would undoubtedly haunt her for the next hours, keep her up pacing back and forth, downing one drink after another, history merely repeating itself. She knew she wouldn’t risk it, she’d show up at the cemetery at noon to pick her up, regardless of Debbie’s true intentions. So she texted back, not wanting to leave Debbie’s nonchalant words hanging in there for too long.  
Getting back to work, she tried to get a grip and keep herself busy – a task that would be proven extremely difficult as the hours passed by. She would try to play it cool tomorrow, classic Lou: smiling wickedly, chewing her gum, taking cues from Debbie’s tone and from her eyes, those eyes she could read and understand most of the time. It was the same Debbie, after all, and she was very much looking forward to seeing her again, because doubt definitely didn’t hurt more than her absence. God, there were nights when she thought it might never happen, despair filling her brain like a dark gray cloud swallowing up a light blue sky, making her heart race loudly and her body go numb at the vast emptiness. And she knew that even the darkest nights to follow wouldn’t be so pitch black, because Debbie had her freedom again, and that truth alone could soften her muscles and it was comfort enough for the time being. _Whatever happens, I’ll fucking deal with it_ , she nodded to herself, closing her eyes and noticing the loud music again. This isn’t a bad DJ, she realized, adding a mental note to compliment the lady later on.  
Arriving home wasn’t always easy. Her large living room was quaint and comfortable, but like many large spaces, it could also accentuate her loneliness at times. And the same was true for her own bedroom; it was also why she was seldom at ease bringing strangers home. Sure, she liked spending time with them – meaningless sexual encounters could be a lot of fun, and she knew how to make the most of them. But that house was her safe spot, a place she’d fought hard to turn into her own sanctuary: she’d fought against her own doubt and needs, against her own fear of letting someone else in only to lose them again. Would Debbie be staying over tomorrow? What would she make of it? So many questions had to remain unanswered for hours, it was honestly exhausting.  
After a couple of drinks, she collapsed on the couch, the weight of her own thoughts giving gravity a little extra help. 

*** 

I won’t, Danny, why – she gasped for air - won’t you fucking – her throat seemed to be closing, she couldn’t breathe – believe in me? You never did, did you? You think you’re so fucking smart, we thought you were dead! Why – she held back the tears, slowly swallowing what felt like a gigantic lump – didn’t you visit me in prison? Did I disappoint you that much?  
Bright flashes, cars honking, men yelling in the background. She couldn’t see a thing, her own sense of direction failing her big time. A hand held hers briefly, soft skin paired with a strong grip she could recognize anywhere in the world.  
Tell me you’re gonna help me. More bright light, she tried to open her eyes but it was like she couldn’t command her own body. She was losing control of everything, even of what was inherently hers. Lou! I need y-  
She moved quickly, the still bed against her back a sudden remind of where she actually was. She sat abruptly, and turning the nightlight on, Debbie tried to breathe more evenly, stunned at her power of her own subconscious. Funny how well she’d slept the night before, still in prison, and how she couldn’t seem to relax now that she was lying on a proper and expensive bed. She went over her plan once again, her convictions strong as ever. She knew Lou could still say no and it would make her go back to the drawing board, but that was a highly unlikely scenario, no doubt. She sighed, working out how many hour’s sleep she could still get, the last thing she needed was to look like one of the corpses buried in the cemetery where Lou was picking her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and the feedback! I'd like you to know that even though I'm a slow writer (life's always getting in the way, and having only written academic stuff I find it quite difficult to write fics) half of the next chapter is already done and I have a feeling you'll like it because it features lots of things that aren't on the movie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter portrays lots of things that aren't on the movie, and I'm both nervous and excited about it. I absolutely love Loubbie and I hope I did them justice - please, do let me know what you think!  
> As always, thanks to my lovely friend Chris for reading this in advance & encouraging me to post it.

Morning came, and together it with, Lou’s nervousness seemed to advance like the clock, slowly but surely. She headed to the cemetery acutely aware of the butterflies in her stomach, moving up and down, executing what felt like the choreography to some pop song that would play at her club. 

It was raining when she stopped her car, and it was almost like the weather, too, wanted to play its part by adding to the drama: gray skies, morbid background, her fucking heart wouldn’t stop racing; she knew it would take every ounce of her self-control to play it chill, but she had to try her best. For a second, she focused on the raindrops falling in front of the car, and it helped her calm down even if just a little. Turning hear head, she was absolutely unprepared for what her eyes would see next: Debbie was dressed in all black, black umbrella open, dragging a small black suitcase so graciously that it looked like she was gliding. A black pearl swaying in the middle of the cemetery, a scene so aesthetically pleasant that it could have been taken from a famous classic movie. 

Debbie opened the back door of Lou’s car, threw her suitcase on the back seat, then proceeded to the passenger’s seat. Lou held her breath when she opened the door, unable to disguise her tension; the blonde tried, but her body moved faster than her brain and she threw herself over Debbie, giving her a clumsy hug. Debbie laughed, and oh, how she missed that sound. 

They didn’t talk much on the way to Lou’s place, both of them clearly trying to find their footing around each other, moving carefully. Five years and eight months is quite some time, after all, even for these two. 

Debbie seemed slightly annoyed to find out that Lou hadn’t immediately gotten the credit line she’d asked for, but deep inside she knew it’d take her some convincing – it was only fair. She decided it could wait a day or two, they’d talk about it later; they had some catching up to do before a new plan could be added to Lou’s agenda anyway, and it was perfectly fine. There was also the fact that she noticed Lou was a little nervous around her, and it was weird to see her acting like that, because Lou was the definition of fearless. 

Debbie’s dark eyes glimmered when she stepped into Lou’s spacious living room, she was rapidly under the impression that every inch of the place screamed Lou’s name – from the color palette, to the mess, to the unusual shape of the house even. It was hard not to melt when her long lost favorite blonde said “there’s a room for you upstairs!”, and she promptly went to check it out not only because she was curious, but also because she needed to breathe. 

All she wanted to do was throw herself in Lou’s arms, but she feared it might not be the right time. Instead, she put on a nice outfit and headed out to deal with what was much easier than her feelings for Lou: revenge. She wanted to look fucking Claude Becker in the eye before ruining his life, a final salute because things would soon start to go south for him. 

Lou tilted her head in confusion when Debbie left, but didn’t ask many questions, which seemed more like the Lou she knew and reassured her that they would manage to have a frank conversation when she got back. 

 

*** 

 

Debbie wondered if the location of Lou’s house would eventually cease to amaze her, because it seemed even better at night. Lou was lying on the couch when she arrived, and it was hard to decide which view was more stunning, Lou’s fair hair competing with the Manhattan lights she saw right before stepping in. Lou flashed a luminous smile and she made up her mind immediately: this was the actual view she would die to come home to, every night. This was home.

Sitting next to Lou on what was left of the couch, Debbie sensed the atmosphere wasn’t as tense as when she first arrived, so maybe it was the right time to talk about… Everything. She seemed to get lost in her own thoughts as she took off her sandals, because she suddenly realized Lou was poking her with her left foot.   
“Hi”, Debbie said, looking at Lou as though they were seeing each other for the first time after all these years.

“Long time no see”, replied Lou, and as always, it was like she could effortlessly flick through the pages of Debbie’s thoughts, her mind an open book, just there, at arm’s length.   
And Debbie smiled, because sometimes being around people who couldn’t really understand her was tiring. Okay, it wasn’t that they were all clueless, not necessarily; but she required some explanation, and that’s why she would never take for granted the privilege of being around someone like Lou, someone she didn’t need to explain everything to, because most of the times a look or a smile were enough. 

“I’ve missed you, Lou. I’m not sure you realize how much – I’m not even sure I can put it into words myself, but I’ve fucking missed you.” 

Lou noticed that Debbie was smiling more with her eyes than her mouth, but the weight of time was also there, mixed together with a dose of what looked like relief.   
She moved slowly to sit on the couch so she could look at Debbie more evenly. Her hair was dangling messily, an open invitation for Debbie to raise a hand and fix her bangs a bit – something she was so used to doing absentmindedly, but that she was completely aware of now, yet another subtle reminder of how much time had passed. Lou laughed and moved closer, placing one hand on Debbie’s right leg – it was a damn nice dress that Debbie was wearing, she thought to herself – and the other behind her neck, pulling her in lightly. 

It was an uncertain kiss at first, their lips testing the waters, not wanting to dive in deep only to regret it later; their last real conversation, after all, consisted of very little talking and lots of yelling, probably their worst fight ever, with the worst outcome possible. And there was guilt lurking in the shadows of Lou’s living room, guilt that belonged to both women. And regret, too, lots of regret for what had been said and what had remained unsaid. 

But a fraction of second later, everything was completely irrelevant. They kissed each other urgently, from equal to equal, getting lost in that kiss only to be found again and again, harder and harder. 

And it was like time stood still for a while, just so they could catch up with each other’s curves. It was hard to tell if it’d been three minutes or three hours, both of them completely immersed in the moment. But at some point, Debbie bit Lou’s lower lip playfully, an in between lighter and faster kisses, she managed to say “you haven’t showed me your room yet. Mine is lovely, but I’ve been looking forward to seeing yours.” She paused and looked at Lou, dark eyes sparkling mischievously, wicked smile shaping up her lips.

“Thought you’d never ask”, laughed Lou, taking Debbie’s hand in hers and standing up. 

Debbie stood up as well, but didn’t take any steps further. She stopped, motionless, and Lou turned around to check if she was alright. 

“I had a nightmare last night”, Debbie started in a lower and rather serious tone. She hesitated a little, but then continued: “I couldn’t tell things apart, I felt my heart racing terribly, there were lots of passing images and loud noises, but then you grabbed my hand – and it was the only real thing in the middle of a huge mess. I didn’t see your face, but your grip is unmistakable, Lou, and it felt exactly like… This.” She applied some pressure on top of Lou’s hand, and brushed her thumb over it. 

Lou knows it takes Debbie a lot of strength to show vulnerability like that. She doesn’t often acknowledge it in other people, and when she does, it sort of annoys her a bit, to be honest; but definitely not if it’s coming from Debbie. 

Lou stared, her own blue eyes filled with admiration; and she was aroused before, but now she could definitely feel it overflowing. She was scared, too, wishing she could be as honest as Debbie. And the reason why she couldn’t match that bluntness was that she still remembered how they’d fallen out, remembered it all too well. She also knew Debbie had gone through hell in prison, though, and she simply wouldn’t dare compare their pain, the fair thing to do was keep it to herself instead. 

And so she did the only other thing that occurred to her, it wasn’t the same was stripping down her soul like Debbie had just done, but it was the next best thing, probably: she started undressing. 

“I’ve fucking missed you too, Ocean” she said, locking her eyes in Debbie’s while working on her silk button-down. She was desperately hoping it would convey all her honesty without the need for a painful conversation – that could come later, but for now, she just missed Debbie too much. 

And fortunately it worked, because whatever she was trying to show, Debbie saw and understood, nodding her head slowly and jumping into Lou’s toned arms. She breathed down Lou’s neck, caressing her back freely now that her blouse was all open. 

Lou grabbed Debbie’s waist to pull her even closer, involving her and yet another endless kiss, their tongues taking turns exploring each other’s well-known mouths, dancing at just the right speed. Debbie paused to breathe properly, her right hand still moving up and down Lou’s back. “You smell just like I remember”, she muttered, kissing Lou again but faster this time, because she simply couldn’t take it slow anymore. 

Lou responded to the kiss just like her partner expected and they both just stood there, heat escalating to an impossible temperature, hands moving ferociously all over one another, trying to make up for the time and distance they were forced to endure for five years, eight months, and twelve days. 

Lou pulled Debbie’s hair leisurely, separating their mouths so as to catch some much needed air. She kept her hand on those soft brown waves for a breath or two, then leaned in again, but aiming at Debbie’s ear this time. She bit her earlobe quite hard and then kissed it better, and when she spoke her voice was low, kinda husky, Australian accent so evident that it made something deep inside Debbie move even faster: “we were trying to make it to my bedroom, Ocean. Let’s go get comfortable.” 

She bit Debbie’s earlobe again chuckled, taking her hand and guiding her upstairs with decisive steps. 

They made it to Lou’s bedroom despite occasional interruptions, items of clothing tossed along the way, and when they finally arrived, Lou said in a tone that was both demanding and sweet, one of Debbie’s favorite combinations: “get on the bed.” Her gaze was so intense that Debbie’s black underwear might as well melt if she wanted.

Debbie didn’t like being told what to do, except when it came to Lou. She spent her whole life trying to control every single thing, all the damn time. When she was with Lou, it felt good to give up control every now and then, and her sense of freedom was a thousand times more tangible now compared to when she walked out of prison. 

“If I’d known, I would’ve stolen some matching sheets for you”, Debbie joked, unable to contain her grin. She was just so happy and at ease, Lou’s power was insane.

“Thanks, I’ve just won a bet with myself”, Lou said, rolling her eyes. “I knew you were gonna complain, I was thinking about this the day before yesterday. Really”, she added, because Debbie looked surprised. 

“Glad to know you were thinking about me”, replied Debbie.

 

*** 

 

Debbie was close, trying hard to keep her breath as even as possible, her hips moving involuntarily. 

Lou paused with her mouth for a second, two of her fingers taking over to carry on the circular motions because she didn’t mean to stop completely – God, no – she just wanted to take a good look at Debbie. And what a goddamn view: Debbie panting, feet on the bed, legs spread, head tilted back, hands crumpling the bed sheets strongly. Lou was proud, having Debbie Ocean at the mercy of her own hands did things to her. 

Managing to summon what was left of her strength, Debbie raised her head to look at Lou, saying “you know… it’s impossible to… tame… the ocean” – she tried to take a deeper breath, but it was nearly impossible, her body almost giving in to the impulses – “but right now, I’ll do anything you ---“ 

Lou stopped circling her fingers and put them back inside Debbie, curling at the very ending. 

“So say my name, baby” she replied, and Debbie couldn’t tell if Lou’s voice was extremely low or if it was her heart that was beating far too loud, but she screamed Lou’s name, and then swore, and then swore again, her body leaping with that powerful orgasm she had been craving for what felt like forever. She kept her eyes closed while trying to even her breath. 

She was completely at peace, plans and revenge and regrets, all blissfully forgotten; her mind was focused on the present and she was well aware of each and every sound around her, mainly two different breaths with rhythms that complemented each other, when it occurred to her that’s what meditation is supposed to feel like, only this was countless times better. 

She felt Lou lay down next to her. 

“You’re a fucking vision ‘d you know that?” Lou whispered in her ear, and Debbie could sense her broad smile even with eyes closed. Opening them, she saw that Lou had indeed a beautiful, proud smile on her wet lips; her body was propped up on one elbow, and Debbie shifted a bit to face her and play with her blonde hair. 

“Next thing I’m gonna steal for you is a fucking mirror”, Debbie smirked. “Because honestly, YOU are the most beautiful view I’ve ever seen.” 

And it was true: Debbie had been nearly everywhere in the world, she’d had many men and women, but Lou was unique. Her beauty was raw, a little rough around the edges but Debbie knew better. She knew how sweet Lou could be, and she was terribly attracted to that intelligence and practicality of hers. And no pair of eyes had ever looked at her the way Lou’s were right now, like a blue sky filled with worship and wonder. She could stare at her for all eternity.

“Come on, turn around.” Debbie said as she moved to sit on the bed. I’m going to take off each and every one of your necklaces before I make you come for me. 

“Each one of them?” Lou asked in disbelief. “Why?” She turned around, putting her hair up with one hand. “This is gonna be torturous” – she tried to sound offended but failed miserably, amusement and arousal were the only notes standing out in her voice.

“Because I want to. And because I’ve got all the time in the world.” Debbie said matter-of-factly, making damn sure to emphasize every single word as she trailed kisses and bites down Lou’s back.


End file.
